


Winter Wonderland

by sugary_despair



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Post-Canon, Sisters, Winter, saint aqours snow, sister angst, suppotive Dia and Leah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: While Ruby and Dia are visiting some family friends in Tokyo they bump into there friends saint snow.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah & Kazuno Sarah, Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kazuno Sarah & Kursowa Dia, Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 4





	Winter Wonderland

Dia and Ruby walked through the Tokyo streets, busy with people coming home from a long day of work and people shopping for christmas gifts. The sun had just set and a thin layer of snow covered the city from head to toe. They walked through the city holding hands to avoid losing each other, every few seconds they would stop to admire a store display. They walked through department stores to avoid the cold and to admire possible gifts. As they walked through a department store together Dia stopped Ruby to show her a beautiful red dress.

“Do you think I would look good in that?” Dia asked pointing at it  
“Yes!” Ruby said looking at her sister before looking back at the dress, “How much does it cost?” Ruby asked as she leaned in to see the price tag, once she had read the label she jolted back into place “lets not worry about it”  
“Too expensive” Dia giggled as she grabbed her sisters hand again and continued walking through the store.  
They shuffled through the crowds of people by the clothes section, the makeup section and the toy section, taking time to quickly admire the indoor store presentation. 

They exited the crowded store to find a slightly less crowded street, they walked in single file still holding hands trying to find somewhere they could sit and relax. They found a park filled with people having picnics and dates, they sat on an empty bench to rest their legs. Dia scrolled through her phone as Ruby used hers to take photos of the beautiful scenery around her.  
“Hey look who's close by” Dia said as Ruby leaned towards her to see her phone,  
“Its saint snow”  
“Didn't you start dating Leah?” Ruby blushed  
“Yes”  
“Well would you like to see them”  
“Yes” Ruby answered, grabbing her bed.

They stood their holding hands as Dia looked at the picture to see where they were.  
“There on the other side of the park” Ruby pointed to the center of the park where there was a big decorated christmas tree, there on the other side.  
They walked slowly but surely to the other side of the park looking behind the tree for the two girls.  
“There” Dia pointed at Sarah, Ruby let go of Dia’s hand and ran towards Leah, she grabbed her shoulder making Leah jump through her own skin.

“Oh it's you” Leah said blushing before they both mutually kissed each other on the lips, Leah giggled.  
“What's so funny?” Dia said as she stood next to Shara looking at the two playfully banter amongst themselves.  
“There just cute together”  
“They are” Dia and Sarah both put all their attention back onto their sisters.  
“My hands are cold, feel” Ruby said blushing as she gave Leah her hand to feel, Leah touched her hands.  
“They are very cold” she tried to hide her giggle, it was clearly just a tactic to get her to grab Ruby’s hand.

Ruby grabbed Leah’s tender hands and started walking through the winter wonderland that was this park taking time to admire the decorations put up special to this time of year.  
“What brings you to Tokyo?”  
“Family friends, what about you” they stopped to admire statues of reindeer covered in an assortment of lights.  
“Visiting Sarah before she lives alone”  
“Oh she's studying abroad”  
“Yeah” Leah mumbled sadly  
“Oh shes going to university in Tokyo, I see” Ruby looked down to the ground trying to understand how Leah must feel trying to empathise with her situation “it must be hard to have your sister move away”

“It is” Leah sighed watching as her breath flew away “I just don't know when I’ll see her next” Leah started to tear up, not crying just teary. Behind them Dia and Sharah had just started to catch up to the girls, exchanging banter back and forth about meaningless things. They walked from behind the girls barely noticing that anything was wrong.  
“Hey Ruby, did you know Sarah was going to study in Tokyo” Dia said in a much more relaxed tone than normal, she put her arm around Sarah like they had been lifelong friends.

Leah’s eyes had teared up more, now she was crying she tried to wipe them up with her inner arm but as she tried to explain to concerned Ruby her voice trembled.  
“What's wrong?” Sarah asked, looking at her sister with love.  
“Me and Ruby were just talking about how you're moving away from me” Leah said, putting her hand on her heart to help her calm down, remembering that her heart was still beating.  
“Do you really think I’m going to just stop talking to you”  
“Ye- Maybe?” Sarah went to wipe her sisters tears away but Leah swiped away her arm.

“I’m not going to stop talking to you” Sarah’s eyes teared up knowing that her little sister really thinks she would just leave “your my sister after all, my little baby sister” Sarah hugged her sister, Leah reluctantly reciprocated.  
Dia and Ruby stood next to each other like tin soldiers, Dia wrapped her arm around Ruby.  
“You too are my little sister” Dia lovingly rested her head on her sister shoulder.  
“I know”


End file.
